


rise to the bait

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: written on a whim [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, But He's So Bad At It, Fluff and Humor, He Tries to Help, Jealousy, M/M, Minghao Wears a Skirt in This One, Non-Explicit Sex, Poor Attempts at Matchmaking, Soonyoung is The Worst, oblivious minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: In loving memory of Kwon Soonyoung. He's not dead, but Mingyu sure wishes he wasor the one where Minghao wears a skirt, and everyone (especially Mingyu) suffers





	rise to the bait

**Author's Note:**

> hello pals i promised you all that i'd try to write more in my free time and i wanted to do something silly, so here we are. i've had this one saved in my drafts for a long time. i wasn't going to do anything with it, but i figured i might as well post it
> 
> i'll go ahead and warn you though: soonyoung does objectify minghao a little, so uh yeah. that's a thing. it's really not that bad, but head's up, i guess.

 

Mingyu’s never hated an article of clothing more in his entire life. He can feel his mouth going dry at the sight of that damn skirt swishing around toned thighs, and he bites down on his lip hard enough to hurt. This shouldn’t bother him so much; he’s lived with Minghao for almost three years now. He should be used to this. He’s seen Minghao’s thighs before–has seen him _naked_ on more than one occasion–but there’s just something about that goddamn skirt that makes Mingyu’s heart beat just a little faster.

 

_“Holy shit.”_

 

Fortunately, Mingyu’s not the only one staring. Junhui, who bought Minghao the damn thing in the first place, is staring at Minghao with wide eyes as he showers the younger boy with compliments. Jihoon’s pointedly facing the opposite direction, feigning disinterest and pretending to busy himself with his notebook, but the light flush spreading down the back of his neck says otherwise. Even Hansol, who only has eyes for nice girls with cute smiles and occasionally Seungkwan, is affected, glancing up from his phone every couple of seconds to ogle. 

 

(It makes Mingyu feel so much better, knowing that he’s not the only one feeling some kind of way right now)

 

But because fate is a cruel mistress who loves to see Mingyu squirm, Minghao choose that exact moment to take an experimental twirl. The skirt flutters up with the movement, revealing even more skin and a teasing glimpse of Minghao’s ass–and it takes everything Mingyu has not to swoon like a silly teenage boy with a crush.

 

“Oh my god,” Mingyu says faintly. He swallows hard, “ _Oh my god.”_

 

How is this Mingyu’s life? Do things like this even happen to other people?

 

“Myungho’s really pretty, huh?” Soonyoung says conversationally as he and Wonwoo join the group, fighting back a smile as he takes in the flustered expressions of his friends. “Skirts really suit him.”

 

Mingyu watches as Minghao laughs at something Junhui says, and a piece of Mingyu dies inside. Soonyoung’s right. With the combination of his lean frame and his delicate features, there’s something admittedly very _soft_ about Minghao. It’s not as evident as it used to be, back when his cheeks were rounder and the sharp curve of his jaw was less defined, but it’s there and Mingyu kind of hates him for it.

 

“I’d fuck him.”

 

Hansol chokes, head whipping up to gape at Soonyoung incredulously. Wonwoo just barely manages to hold back a laugh, snorting loud enough to catch Minghao and Junhui’s attention.

 

Jihoon claps a hand over Soonyoung’s mouth and gives them a tight-lipped smile before turning back around to furiously whisper, “Kwon Soonyoung, _what the actual fuck?”_

 _  
_ “What?” Soonyoung says innocently, squirming out of his hold. “I’m just being honest. Wouldn’t you do the same, Hansollie?”

 

“Dude!” Hansol splutters, flushing bright red. “No way, Myungho’s my friend!”

 

“To each their own, I guess,” Soonyoung shrugs. A wistful smile spreads across his face, and Mingyu wants nothing more to punch him. “Do you think Myungho would fuck me if I asked him nicely enough? I mean, shit, he slept with Jun that one time, remember?”

 

He looks off dramatically into the distance and lets out a dreamy sigh, seemingly lost in the memory. “He makes the prettiest nosies…I’d let have his way with me in a heartbeat–“

 

Jihoon makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, glaring at Soonyoung like he’s seconds away from tearing off his head. He looks just as livid as Mingyu feels, though Mingyu doubts he’s feeling this murderous for the same reason.

 

(Mingyu secretly suspects that Jihoon’s anger has something to do with the fact that he’s stupidly in love with Soonyoung and that they’ve been dancing around each other for actual months, but you didn’t hear that from him)

 

“Enough,” Jihoon snaps, reaching over to swat the back of Soonyoung’s head. “Have some dignity, would you? What’s with you today?”

“Look, I’m just calling it like I see it–“

 

“And you call _me_ a fuckboy?” Hansol grumbles, his tone accusatory. “Don’t let Myungho hear you talking about him like that. He’ll kick your ass.”

 

“Joke’s on you, Hansol. I’d _gladly_ let him kick my ass–“

 

“Walk away, Soonyoung,” Mingyu interrupts, scowling unhappily at the elder. “This conversation is over.”

 

“Your loss!” Soonyoung says cheerfully before jumping back to his feet. “C’mon Wonwoo. Let’s go see what Seokmin’s doing.”

 

He doesn’t bother waiting for Wonwoo’s reply, instead grabbing him by the wrist and forcibly dragging him over to where Seokmin’s dozing in the other room.

 

The moment he’s gone, everyone visibly relaxes. The tension in Jihoon’s shoulders lessen, and he goes back to scribbling in his notebook while Hansol resumes playing with his phone, already distracted by whatever game he’s addicted to this week.

 

Only Mingyu remains unsettled. He fidgets uncomfortably in place, trying to ignore the knot of unease beginning to form deep in his chest. It quickly proves itself to be an impossible task, which Mingyu imagines was Soonyoung’s intention.

 

Mingyu isn’t stupid. He knows what Soonyoung is up to. He’s heard him conspiring with Jeonghan and Seungkwan and god knows who else about how _he and Minghao would make such a cute couple, it’s so obvious that they like each other,_ _why haven’t they gotten together already–_

 

And _god_ , it’s dumb, and Mingyu probably shouldn’t be so upset about it, but he can’t help it. He’s never been very rational when it comes to Minghao, and Soonyoung knows it. Against his better judgement, Mingyu finds himself opening up his messaging app and typing out a hasty text.

* * *

 

**To: Myungho**

**Wednesday, 3:28 PM**

hey, we need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'm going to continue this or not, but if you guys want me to, i'll try my best. just let me know!


End file.
